TonTaleRevolution!
by TheTwoMind
Summary: The humans and monsters... Danced. The monsters wanted sealing away? This is an AU of an AU
1. The dance of death

**AN: Hi there. I have no idea if there's a regular UT version of this but I don't care. I might do a fully UT version that's not got the HP universe in it but… Nah! I don't wanna! The non Xover one's called… UTR, Undertale Revolution**

 _ **Long ago… Humans and monsters lived together… You know the rest of the story right? Well… No you don't. Long before the Great War the two races found that the SOUL had an aspect that could avoid any true battles… All humans and Boss monsters had SOUL songs… But it was revealed that all monsters had a song, tapping into that it was discovered that dancing was a much more effective style of doing anything, finding a song that matched with your own would allow the two to get closer, platonically, romantically or anything really… After a while the humans and monsters fell apart when a pair of monster and human found that with a special type of dance they could destroy Soul songs. In order to save both races the monsters had the Humans seal them underground as the dance could only be done by human and monster... Over time children that were hated for the power of their SOUL's found the underground… This is the story of one of the children…**_

They looked around as they held the flower in their arms… They had used their dance together to _**SLAUGHTER**_ everyone they met!

" _ **Hey there… I know you're gonna win if I try to fight you with my dance… But would you mind allowing me one anyway?**_ " A skeleton asked them sadly.

With a nod they set the flower down by a pillar and danced with the skeleton.

" _ **Thanks. By the way… Most humans come down here to Dance in piece, but you're fighting everyone and dancing but a single dance. It really doesn't make sense… But I'm a simple skeleton, how could I know?**_ " He mentioned as the dance ended. " _ **But… If you wanted to try again and dance with everyone you meet… You could just stop dancing and let the dance… Kill you, but I'm fine if you don't…**_ " He told them with a sad smile. They stopped slightly and nodded, letting go of the skeleton's hands and watching as the movements of the skeleton cut into their SOUL…

 **RESET**

A child fell down into a pile of flowers…

A skeleton woke up in his bed to music… Smiling he got up and looked at a headband. " _ **Nah… Not yet.**_ " He decided walking away from it and downstairs. He and his brothers were planning to test something… If a three person dance could be done. Looking around he frowned. " _ **Great… They forgot.**_ " He muttered. " _ **Guess it's up to Ton to find the two idiots.**_ " He decided walking outside.

" **Wanna dance? I… I only really dance with my Bro's so… It'd be fun.** " He heard Sans say.

" _ **Sans?**_ " He called out confused.

" **Quick! Behind that conveniently shaped lamp.** " He told someone worried

" _ **Who are you talking to…? You forgot about the dance.**_ " He asked confused.

" **Oh sorry… I forgot, and Paps said he'd tell you we had to do work today.** " Sans explained.

" _ **Oh... Hey is that… A… Tutu behind that lamp?**_ " He asked.

"… **No?** "

" _ **It's the human isn't it?**_ "

" **Yes** "

" _ **Run?**_ "

" **They're after pacifist** "

" _ **Good. They can come out now**_ " He said.

Slowly the Human's face appeared from behind the lamp before hiding again.

"SANS! TON! IT IS TIME TO DANCE!" Papyrus told them excitedly.

" _ **How about… Instead we try dancing with someone new?**_ "

"SURE! WHO?" Papyrus asked.

" _ **The human hiding behind the lamp. Come out kid**_ " He told them.

Slowly the human came out from behind it.

"HELLO HUMAN! WHO WOULD YOU LIKE TO TRY AND DANCE WITH FIRST?" He asked…

 _ **You stop to think, before choosing Ton**_

"AH A GOOD CHOICE! HE IS FAIRLY EASY TO DANCE WITH SINCE HE USUALLY ADAPTS TO HOW OTHERS LIKE TO DANCE! IF NOT THEN IT'S EASILY ADAPTABLE!" Papyrus told them.

" _ **Ready to start?**_ " He asked holding out a single hand. Nodding they took it and started to dance with him. The dancing quickly became similar to that of a ball dance. " _ **You know… Papyrus is the only one who doesn't remember… Mind doing us a favour and helping us keep it that way? Me and Sans don't want him to know…**_ " Ton said quietly. They nodded. " _ **Thanks. Let's kick this up a notch.**_ " He decided as their dance became faster and much more rock based, much more random and crazy, at first they had trouble keeping up, causing the dance to hurt before they managed to figure it out and merging into the dance. " _ **There we go… I have two styles actually. The ball one, which is my regular one, and the rock one, which is the one I do when I'm the most serious.**_ " He mentioned.

After they had danced with all the skeletons they went into Snowdin with them. They danced with some of the monsters happily before entering the Skelebro's house.

" **You know kid… You're great and all at dancing but… Ballet isn't used much down here. I could see when my bro switched styles it took you a long time to figure it out. So what we're gonna do is make you more adaptable. Or at least a little… Can't let you hurt yourself too much can we?** " Sans decided.

 **Five hours later**

The human collapsed on the ground exhausted after so much dancing. " **Well… You did about as well as I expected but better than I had hoped… Just a few more times and you'll be adaptable as hell** " Sans told them.

" _ **Hey… Human… You mind coming over here for a moment? I wanna ask you something.**_ " Ton called out worried. They headed over confused. " _ **Thanks. Now… Look, just… Don't hurt Paps… I don't mean just Genocide, I meant emotionally. You're the first non-skeleton he's danced with in years so… Just be nice to him ok?**_ " They nodded understanding.


	2. The Dance of Freedom

**AN: I got a review asking if Ton was Harry… What do you think? It's a HP Xover and there's another skeleton… What. Do. You. Think?**

Ton walked past through the chaos of the underground… The human had gotten out without hurting anyone… But the king was gone now… Slowly the world warped as he was pulled back to the house. They were CONTINUING! That meant… True Pacifist! He found himself eating with Sans and they headed to the house.

"SANS! TON! WE MUST GO TO NEW HOME AND STOP THE HUMAN FROM FIGHTING!" Papyrus told them pulling along.

"HEY! NOBODY FIGHT EACH OTHER! IF YOU DO… THEN I'LL BE FORCED, TO ASK UNDYNE FOR HELP!"

" **Hey guys…** " Sans said with a big grin.

" _ **Nobody fight! If you do… I'll… Cry? I'll do something really sad!**_ " Ton trailed off trying to think.

Everyone started talking happily, Toriel made some jokes.

A lost soul floated through the void with two brothers… Suddenly a human appeared and a battle started. The human went to him first.

 _ **You ask to dance with him…**_

" _ **What's the point…**_ " He asked sadly, his voice losing the font he always spoke in. "I'll just mess it up…"

 _ **You ask if he prefers ball dancing to rock**_

"It doesn't matter… I mess it all up."

 _ **Slowly you save the other souls… But one won't let you?**_

"I don't want saving…" He told them. " _ **I just… I want to be alone.**_ "

 _ **You refuse to let that happen, you grab his hand and start dancing with him…**_

Slowly he started to dance again, getting more and more familiar.

 _ **The memories are flooding back!**_

" _ **Thanks human. Kick that Goat's ass for me, ok?**_ " He asked with a grin.

 _ **You give him a nod and grin. Asriel's going down!**_

The human left him to go stop Asriel…

Ton woke up in a void. The human and Asriel were standing there talking.

"Frisk? That's a nice name…"

" _ **Yeah it is.**_ " Ton said walking over.

"Who are you?!"

 _ **You recognise Ton. But how is he here?!**_

" _ **Simple, Chara… You and Asriel desperately miss your families don't you?**_ " He asked with a smile.

"Of course I do! Wait… Chara's here?" Asriel asked.

 _ **Of course I miss them… But I'm stuck like this…**_ Chara said in the narration box.

" _ **I have an idea…**_ " He said revealing his and Frisk's souls. Grabbing his he snapped a piece off of it carefully and watched it grow to a full heart quickly as his grew back the missing chunk. " _ **Here Asriel. This should help you… It's a blank slate but it'll slowly be just like your old one**_ " He explained. " _ **Frisk you try it.**_ "

Frisk carefully snapped it and let it get absorbed by the text box. Slowly a child fell out of it, but the box stayed. "Huh? I… I'm here?" The child asked confused.

 _ **What? How is there two of me?**_

" _ **There isn't. The narrator is an echo… A clone of Chara but not a clone… We need someone to help Frisk.**_ "

"Ton… Thank you…" Asriel whispered.

"Yeah… Thank you." Chara added.

"Now I just have to destroy the barrier…" Asriel said as he did so…

 _ **The barrier… Is broken…**_

Ton woke up next to Asriel and the two humans.

"TON? FRISK? OTHER TWO I'VE NEVER SEEN BEFORE?" Papyrus said worried.

" _ **Hey Paps. I'm fine. So is Frisk and the other two.**_ "

"C-Chara? Asriel?" Toriel whispered shocked.

"Mom!" The two shouted hugging her crying.

 _ **The barrier is broken… I'm now a clone, Asriel and the real me are alive again… And the monsters can go free… A new adventure awaits!**_ The narrator said echoing through the entire underground.

" **Yeah…** " Sans whispered sadly as they prepared to leave.

"Wait!" Chara shouted. "I need Frisk to help with something!" They said whispering in Frisk's ear… Slowly the world turned Dark for the two of them. Together they pushed reset. The force of the push caused the button to shatter. "There…" They said going back to the monsters.

" **You… Broke the Reset button… Heh…** " Sans chuckled with a huge smile. " **We won't have to go back now…** "

"No you won't. Never again…" Chara agreed.

When everyone was leaving Ton grabbed part of the button and hid it in his skull… " _ **This is the sun…**_ " He whispered.

"THE SUN? WOWIE!" Papyrus shouted happily.

" _ **Hey Frisk… I just remembered something. In that fight, you asked to dance but I wouldn't… Sure we did dance but you started it. How about we fix that?**_ " He suggested holding out his hand with a smirk.

 _ **You agree to the dance, a warmth in your heart…**_

"WHAT'S A HEART?"

" **It's what the SOUL is meant to look like.** "

"WOWIE!"

Ton walked down the mountain with Chara as Frisk and Asriel spoke with Toriel. " _ **Thanks for helping me find a place to dance with Frisk…**_ "

"No problem. I mean you and Frisk broke your SOUL's just to save me and Azzy… I can't thank you enough for that…"

" _ **You don't have to. Just… Try not to get involved with some of the other you's ok?**_ "

"Other… Me's? Ok…"

" _ **You'll understand when it happens kid.**_ "

"Stop calling me kid! You can't be much older than me and Frisk!"

" _ **Monsters are weird you know… Some monsters look old and are like Gerson, but some look old but are young, like Sans, he's ten years older than me and papyrus but he looks two years older. Monsters can look young and be old. Like Asgore or Boss Monsters. And then there's monsters that age physically along with appearance like MK and me. I'm 11 but… If you count the whole reset thing… I'm 22 since I sort of lived through my life twice? Let's say I'm 11.**_ "

"Then you're the same age as us!"

" _ **Nope. I asked Toriel when your birthday is and I'm older by a year. You and Frisk are 10. 11 in a few weeks.**_ "

"Shut up."

 _ **You call out for Ton, telling him you found a good spot.**_

" _ **Oh!**_ " He shouted going to find Frisk.


	3. Frisk what

**AN: Is anyone even reading my stories? I hope you are…**

Ton walked down the path to the house silently. He opened the door and walked inside. " _ **Hey.**_ " He said walking up the stairs to his room. Heading inside he stopped and looked outside to double check. " _ **Sans?! We have a problem!**_ " He shouted.

" **What's wrong?** " He asked heading upstairs to see older versions of Frisk and MK… But that Frisk looked different, even with the age difference.

"Ugh… Ton?" The older Frisk asked confused.

" _ **F-F-F-Frisk is mute!**_ " Ton shouted confused, causing the real Frisk to walk in.

 _ **You ask what's going on…**_ The narrator box said before trailing off in shock.

" **We don't know kid.** " Sans said as Ton's soul song burst to life, ready to start if needed.

"What's that song? That's not Ton's battle song…" The other Frisk muttered.

"Yo Frisk! It's a mini Frisk!" The older MK shouted.

"Huh?! That's weird… Ton's Frisk doesn't wear a tutu… Maybe we're not in Ton's world?" The older one muttered. "But he's there…"

 _ **You ask why the older you sounds wrong.**_

"Huh? That's weird…" MK muttered before Ton's song started and Older Frisk's SOUL appeared. Frisk grabbed Ton's hand and they started a new SOUL song… Bonelet.

" **Heh… So you two are LINKED huh…** " Sans muttered with a grin.

"Linked?" Older!MK asked confused.

" **I guess I can explain. When a monster and a human create a SOUL song… It can do to things. Any two can create one but it causes the death dance... killing everyone it hits. But if a human and monster dance and the SOULs connect in just the right way… Well it'll make 'em LINKED. An entire song unique to the two of them.** " Sans explained as he and MK figured out the big differences in their worlds.

Frisk and Ton danced quickly and elegantly, Older!Frisk quickly figured it out and started trying to get them to stop. _**FIGHT, ACT, ITEMS, MERCY.**_ Older Frisk quickly hit ACT then Check.

 _ **Ton and Frisk… LINKED SOUL's fighting together. Smells like chocolate…**_

" _ **Chocolate?**_ " Ton asked as they kept dancing. Looking at Frisk he noticed slight chocolate stains on their lips. " _ **Of course…**_ " He muttered as the two of them turned orange and then blue and kept swapping in their dance.

Suddenly a single golden petal fell into the path of the two and it was sliced into tiny pieces before they stopped to find Older!Frisk on the ground at One HP.

" _ **That was fun.**_ " He said as they let go of each other's hands and he picked up a part of the petal that had been shredded. " _ **Huh? A… Petal?**_ " He muttered examining it.

"Incoming!" He heard a high pitched scream shout from somewhere. Looking up he saw some sort of portal open and a kid fall out, with blond hair and blood red eyes. "Ow…" The kid muttered looking around and seeing Older!Frisk. "Mom!" He shouted running over. "You ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine Azzy… Just… A bit sore." She said with a smile.

"Oh god…" He whispered noticing the vine on his back had been snapped.

 _ **You ask what's going on.**_

" **Alternate dimensions. That's another version of you and Ton. Except in that world he's your kid, you identify as female and he's Asriel, among other stuff… Like that SOUL songs are for actual battles.** " Sans explained.

"Howdy! I'm Asriel!" He said with his teeth growing horridly. "Golly! You must be _so confused… Well I guess little ol me will have to do…_ " He cackled insanely.

"Yo! Asriel stop!" Older!MK shouted.

" _ASRIEL KEEP GOING!_ " He screeched as he created a Hyper Goner. " _GET DUNKED ON YOU ASSHOLES!_ " He roared as it sucked them in and blasted them into the wall.

 **Ding! -10 HP!**

 **DING! -2 HP**

" _What!?_ "

" _ **Ugh… This what happens when you try using attacks in a musical world.**_ "

Asriel paused annoyed. " _How… How much HP do you have?_ " He asked.

" _ **Uh… 3?**_ "

"So you have 1 HP at the moment"

" _ **Yup**_ "

"Sorry." He muttered embarrassed.

" _ **No problem. You were just mad…**_ " He muttered stretching and handing Frisk some food to eat, eating a small biscuit for himself.

Asriel looked at Older!Frisk worried. "Mind passing some over for mom?" He asked worried.

" _ **Sure.**_ " He said passing some over.

"Thanks…" Older!Frisk coughed.

" **We need a way to tell you apart… So… Yeah that should work. You three are gonna be the… H versions.** " Sans said walking off. " **I gotta get a working on sending you home.** "

 **Five days later**

Ton and Frisk walked into the room. The whole monster town was having a party to celebrate being free. Monsters and a few humans were dancing together happily. The two of them grinned as Chara and Asriel shot past, dancing together like idiots. " _ **So Frisk… Wanna stun them?**_ " He asked, getting a nod back. He grabbed Frisk's hands and they started to Dance together to the tune that the SOUL song created around them, slowly the party music stopped and was replaced by the LINKED's SOUL song… Bonellet.

" **Hey bro. I know you're having fun but… Mind keeping the song closer to yourself?!** " Sans asked annoyed from nearby.

" _ **Sorry…**_ " He muttered as the bubble of music shrunk to encase Frisk and Ton alone… " _ **Can't say I expected that…**_ " He said to Frisk, getting a smile in return…

H!Asriel poked his head through the ground annoyed. "Just get out already! It's hard to sleep!" He shouted as he burrowed down again into the hole he'd dug to sleep in until he could go home.

" _ **Not sure what he meant by that…**_ " He muttered before Frisk stopped the dance and pulled him out of the room. " _ **Frisk?! What are you?!**_ " He shouted scared before the doors slammed shut.

 **H!Asriel's hole**

Asriel scowled as he heard TTR!Ton and Frisk leave the room through his air pockets. "Finally…" He muttered relaxing and texting his Sans. "Hope we're home soon… Dumb Bonehead." He mumbled angrily, turning it off.

 **Above the hole**

Sans watched as Frisk dragged Ton away. " **Heh… Good luck kid…** " He whispered with a sad smile.


	4. FriskXTon!

**AN: I wonder if anyone noticed the thing…**

Ton relaxed in his bed grinning like a madman. " _ **Heh…**_ " He muttered as he looped the memory over and over…

"Hey bonehead!" H!Asriel shouted annoyed. "You done being a _bon-_ "

" **I wouldn't finish that sentence.** " Sans said from behind him.

"Jeez! I was gonna say _boneidle_ idiot!" He shouted.

" **Oh. Sorry.** " Sans said walking off.

" _ **What is it?**_ " He asked upset.

"You're ignoring everything. Your Frisk came in earlier but you just kept lying there." He said with a scowl. "And you aren't even trying to find a way for us to go home!" He muttered upset.

" _ **Sorry… I'm just… You know?**_ " He mumbled blushing somehow.

"How do skeletons blush?" He asked curiously.

" _ **Mmmmmmaaaagic.**_ " He explained dragging it out. " _ **Aaaand red food dye.**_ "

"Seriously?"

" _ **Yup. We don't have blood or most muscles so we evolved the ability to make our eye sockets glow, create tears, as well as blush and do other stuff. It helps since… Y'know… Skeletons don't have wombs or squishy sexy parts.**_ " He muttered embarrassed.

"Squishy… Seriously?! You're, what? 11 and you haven't had the proper talk?!" H!Asriel exclaimed in shock.

" _ **Monsters and humans are different… Skeleton genders are also kinda different.**_ " He mentioned.

"Different how?"

" _ **Well… Let's say if… Sans and a male human got together and had a kid. Sans, as a skeleton would be able to create an artificial womb to hold the child in, if the kid doesn't die from his HP that is… Sans gets sick easily since it's so low, that means the child would have more risk of illness in the growth stage.**_ "

"You know a lot about human biology…" H!Asriel mentioned.

" _ **Frisk took me to the library when we arrived on the surface so we could learn about humans, y'know?**_ " He shrugged. " _ **I like biology and stuff like that…**_ "

"So… Does that mean if you and Frisk got married…? No matter what Frisk's biological gender is you could still both have kids?" He asked.

Ton's skull turned bright red where his cheeks would be before he looked at the wall. " _ **I... G-Guess?**_ " He muttered embarrassed.

"Cool."

"Azzy? Are you ok? You haven't ranted in a while…" H!Frisk asked carefully through the door.

"I'm fine mom! I was just talking to Ton." He said with a grin. "I also embarrassed him.

"Are you teasing him about his Frisk?"

"Yeah. But not directly, through embarrassing questions." He clarified.

"Alright then…" She muttered leaving.

" _ **Your mom is…**_ "

"Awesome?"

" _ **Yup.**_ "

 _ **You knock on the door**_

Ton opened the door to his room carefully. " _ **Frisk? You ok?**_ " He asked as they nodded. " _ **You know you can come in whenever…**_ " He mumbled blushing slightly.

"I'm gonna go now!" H!Asriel shouted as he prepared to dig through the ground.

 _ **You say he needs to stay for a bit**_.

"Fine… What?"

" **Well we finished the machine. We just need you to put this on the end of the snapped vine and they'll reconnect.** " Sans said handing him a ribbon.

"A ribbon?!"

" **It was the first thing I could find!** " Sans said embarrassed.

"Fine…" He muttered tying it on. H!Frisk grabbed him and H!MK before they were pulled through the roof to their world.

 _ **You say that next time this happens it better be over faster.**_

" **Yeah it should be…** " Sans agreed. " **I'll leave you two for now then.** " He said leaving the room to Frisk and Ton.

 _ **You tell Ton to close his eyes, if he can.**_

" _ **Of course I can!**_ " He said as his left socket went empty, while his right socket's dot faded but stayed a tiny bit.

 _ **You say you can see an eye**_

" _ **Well I'm kinda half blind in that eye and it's half closed so… Yeah I can't see…**_ " He muttered before getting jumped by Frisk kissing him. ' _ **Totally worth being half blind in that eye…**_ ' He thought to himself happily.

 **Downstairs**

Chara scowled as their text box clone floated around them bored. "Why aren't you upstairs with Frisk and Ton?" They asked.

 _ **Ton and Frisk are making out again…**_ They explained.

"Oh! Yeah that makes sense…" They muttered feeling sorry for them.

" **Jeez. Frisk's getting…** " Sans started from behind them.

"SANS NO!" They shouted with Papyrus, Toriel just groaning because of what she knew would happen.

" **Pretty** _ **Frisky**_." He said with a chuckle walking to grab some ketchup.

"SANS THAT'S JUST WRONG!" Papyrus groaned. "TON IS STILL A BABYBONES!" He cried out.

"Babybones? I thought that was just what skeletons called babies." Chara said curiously.

"OF COURSE IT IS! BUT YOU SEE IT ALSO APPLIES TO TODDLERS AND CHILDREN. TON WILL ONLY STOP BEING A BABY BONES WHEN HE BECOMES A TEENAGER." Papyrus explained to them.

"Oh… That's cool." They muttered writing it down.

"OF COURSE… HE WILL ALWAYS BE A BABYBONES TO ME AND SANS…" He sniffed as tears appeared.

" **Course he will bro, just like how you are for me.** " Sans said patting him on the back.

"I KNOW SANS! BUT I STILL DON'T WANT IT TOO END!" He cried loudly.

"You're giving us a headache…" Chara muttered backing away.

 **Five minutes later upstairs**

Ton lay on his bed with Frisk fast asleep hugging him arm. " _ **Heh… Never thought this'd happen to me…**_ " He muttered with a smile. " _ **But I'm glad it did.**_ " He decided resting his skull on Frisk's head.

Toriel and Papyrus poked their heads in silently seeing the two were asleep.

"Sleep well my child…" Toriel whispered.

"REST WELL BABY BROTHER…" Papyrus whispered, managing to get it to an actual whisper for once.

 **Somewhere**

Sans sat in his lab as he watched another access point appear. Activating the call he blinked in surprise.

" **So… You're the Harry Potter of that world huh?** " He asked with a grin.

" **Yeah I am… But the first day at Hogwarts I told everyone that if they called me that name…** _ **They're gonna have a bad time…**_ " The boy on the screen said, with his single eye in his skull… And blue jacket.

" **Nice to meet'cha kid.** " He nodded with a smile.

" **A pleasure I'm sure.** "


	5. TonSwapRevolution is a thing

**AN: Hi guys! … Ok I'll story now.**

Ton watched as the rift pulled itself open, the fragment of the RESET button making his left eye burn as it did.

" **Paps, Ton, stay back…** " Sans demanded as another Papyrus, wearing a hoodie and smoking a cigarette walked through it.

" **HUH. IT'S SAFE!** " He shouted through the rift.

"Mweh heh heh! I! The magnificent Sans! Shall find new friends in this world!" A Sans, wearing a small scarf and a battle body of some kind shouted jumping out of the rift.

" _Sans! Papyrus! Wait up! I have tiny legs!_ " Another voice shouted, expecting a Ton to come out, everyone gasped as a human child, with rosy cheeks and red eyes, wearing a black cloak stumbled out of the rift.

"Sorry! You're so fast I forget!"

" _Because I'm on your back!_ "

"Oh yeah!" Sans nodded, turning around to see the TTR group.

"GREETINGS ALTERNATE VERSIONS OF US!" Papyrus greeted excited. "I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS! IT'S NICE TO MEET YOU!"

"It's nice to meet you Papyrus! I am the magnificent Sans!"

" **So, you're blueberry right?** " Sans checked.

" **YUP, HE'S BLUEBERRY, I'M CARROT AND CHARA'S CABBAGE.** "

" **Cabbage?** "

" **THE EYES, THEY GO GREEN WHEN THEY USE MAGIC, IT'S LIKE HOW MY SANS ONLY BLUE EYES WHEN HE'S AT FULL POWER, BUT HE'S CALLED BLUEBERRY.** "

" **Ah, make's sense.** " He nodded understanding.

" _ **Wait… I thought that Underswap had Frisk and Chara swap, so why is Chara in my role?**_ " Ton asked confused.

" _Well it's because we're TonSwap, not UnderSwap, so you caused a new role to exist, Basically we TRISWAPPED. I took your ROLE, you took Frisk's and Frisk took mine. So Frisk's dead, you fell into the underground, while still being yourself somehow, and I'm the GUIDE._ " Cabbage explained. " _And please call me… C-Cabbage, it makes it easier, even though I hate it._ " They asked embarrassed.

" _ **Sure.**_ "

" _Thanks…_ "

 _ **You ask what a GUIDE is.**_

" _It's a ROLE, for instance in my world, Paps is the JUDGE, Sans is the AMBITIOUS, and I'm the JUDGE._ " Cabbage explained.

" _ **But here, I'm the GUIDE, Sans is the JUDGE, and Papyrus is the AMBITIOUS.**_ " Ton added.

Frisk nodded understanding, quickly pecking Ton's cheek they walked off to go find something.

" _Wait you and Frisk are… Dating here?_ " Cabbage asked confused.

" _ **Yeah so?**_ "

" _Just wondered, it doesn't usually happened since they're non-binary._ "

" _ **Yeah well… If Frisk and I… T-Tried to have a kid, gender wouldn't matter since skeleton's can hold children no matter the gender.**_ "

" _Huh… That's interesting, I'll have to look that up._ " They noted.

" **So, why're ya here bud?** "

" **NOT MUCH, WE JUST FOUND A BUTTON ON THE COUCH AND SANS PUSHED IT.** "

"I thought it would make Taco's!"

"NYEH!? SPAGHETTI IS CLEARLY BETTER!"

"Taco!"

"SPAGHETTI!"

" **Heh, hey I'm goin' to Grillby's, wanna come?** "

" **SURE, THAT'S THE BAR NEAR THE HOUSE RIGHT? IN MY WORLD IT'S THE SALE.** "

" **Yeah in my world Muffet runs the sale.** "

" **COOL, LET'S GO, I WANT SOME HONEY.** "

" **Wait what? You… Drink honey?** "

" **OF COURSE I DO, IT'S GREAT.** "

" **Alright, I prefer ketchup tibia honest.** "

"NYEH!"

"Mweh!"

" **Heh, works in any dimension.** "

" **YEP, LET'S GO.** " Carrot said, as he and Sans walked out of the house, while Blueberry and Papyrus had a cooking contest, with Ton and Cabbage helping out their respective siblings and playing rock, paper, scissors.

" _ **Papyrus always cooks the best spaghetti! Even when it's burnt! Rock!**_ "

" _Yeah right! Sans' tacos are the best in the wprld! Rock!_ " The two kept arguing and getting ingredients.

 **Grillby's**

Sans and Carrot walked into the bar.

" **Hey Grillbz, mind passin' over a bottle of ketchup and a bottle of honey?** " He asked, with Carrot sitting next to him.

Grillby nodded, sliding over the two bottles.

" **THANKS.** " Carrot nodded, drinking the honey.

 **Toriel's house.**

Frisk ran into the house, grabbing Chara and Asriel's arms, dragging the two to Ton's place quickly.

 **Ton's house.**

Ton and Cabbage pressed their faces together, locking foreheads while glaring at each other.

"TON PLEASE STOP! YOU COULD CRACK YOUR SKULL!" Papyrus begged worried.

"Chara stop that! We don't know if he can use the blasters!" Blueberry shouted scared.

" _ **Don't worry Paps! I'm Fine!**_ " Ton said…

" _I'll be ok Sans!_ " Cabbage said before the door burst open and Frisk charged in, bring Chara and Asriel with them.

Ton turned his head to watch, getting pushed back by Cabbage in his distraction. " _ **You little…**_ " He growled, clicking his fingers Cabbage went flying into the fridge.

"NO TON! WE CAN'T OPEN THE FRIDGE!" Papyrus screamed in fear.

"That's because it's a sliding door Silly!" BlueBerry told him, opening the door and pulling his sibling out.

"Huh, so we did swap places." Chara muttered, seeing Cabbage wearing Ton's Cloak like it was a cape.

" _You're this world's Chara? Pathetic!_ "

"Chara! Don't provoke other versions of yourself!" BlueBerry begged.

"P-Pathetic?!" Chara roared angrily, their LV Spiking to 20 as they entered a RAGE, beginning a battle, dragging Asriel into it to make the attacks stronger.

" _ **Great…**_ " Ton muttered, taking Frisks hand as they joined in.

" _Heh… This is kinda unfair, I don't have anyone to help._ "

" _ **Just try and stay alive, Chara tires easily.**_ " Ton advised as He and Frisk used Bonelete to attack them.

" _Thanks!_ " They shouted, dodging and Dancing back in Ton's style. " _Just remember, I'm also the GUIDE!_ "

" _ **Noted.**_ "

 **Few minutes later**

Chara was on the floor panting while Cabbage ate some of the chocolate to heal the cuts they'd gotten.

"TON YOU'RE GROUNDED!"

" _ **You're like, three years older than me!**_ "

"IRRELIVENT!"

"Chara you're also grounded!"

" _I'm only a few years younger than you!_ "

"So!? It doesn't matter!"

The two JUDGE's moaned upset, leaning against the walls.

" _ **Hey Paps… Did I ever say how much I like food fights?**_ "

"AHA! WE SHALL DECIDE WHICH IS BETTER WITH A COOKING BATTLE!" The two AMBITIOUS skele's shouted, grabbing ingredients and passing other ones to each other.

"Golly! This is pretty confusing…" Asriel muttered, trying to figure out who he was swapped with.

" _You're swapped with Monster kid and Temmie._ "

"What?!"


End file.
